Lost Child
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: What if Yami stumbled upon a missing child and offered to help the young brunette to find his mother?


**Me: Hello Yugioh fans!**

 **Ok so I have this idea for a while now and I just had to type it and upload it for you guys. So I hope you like it as much as I did when I was typing it and all.**

 **This takes places right after the duel of Yugi vs. that Rare Hunter.**

 **Summary: What if Yami stumbled upon a missing child and offered to help the young brunette to find his mother?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh DM! or Yugioh Gx but if I did than Yami would have not left and Jaden would have been a girl (because he freaking looks like one – no offense to those that don't).**

 **Anyway enjoy this one-shot!**

' _ **Talking'**_ Yami talking to Yugi though their bond

' _Taking'_ Yugi talking to Yami though their bond

 **-Break Line-**

Yami was walking throughout the city after finishing beating one of the rare hunters and got back Joey's rare card, Red-Eyes Black dragon.

He was about to turned a corner when he heard a soft crying.

' _What is that?'_ said Yugi as he appeared right next to Yami.

' _ **I'm not sure but let's go check it out Yugi,'**_ said Yami before walking over to the soft crying.

Right there on the sidewalk was a young boy with brown hair but on the top was light brown and was rubbing the tears from his eyes.

' _I wonder if that kid is lost,'_ said Yugi.

' _ **Most likely Yugi,'**_ said Yami before walking over the young brunette. "Hey there, are you lost?"

The young brunette looked up at Yami before nodding his head.

"Do you know where your parents might be?" asked Yami. "What's your name?"

"…Jaden Yuki a-and I-I don't really live a-around here" said the young brunette before sniffing. "I-I came with my m-mommy to see the duels b-but I lost her when I stopped to tie my shoes."

' _ **Um Yugi, any ideas?'**_ said Yami.

' _We can see if we can find his mom until we find a police station and drop him off there,'_ suggested Yugi.

' _ **It's better than nothing,'**_ said Yami. "Say Jaden, my name is Yugi Muto. If you like I can help you find your mother if not then I will drop you off to a police station where I bet your mother might be waiting for you, what do you say?"

Jaden smiled softly "O-Ok Yugi."

"Let's go then shall we?" said Yami as he offered his hand to the young brunette. Jaden took the offering hand and both began walking around the streets.

They were looking for about half an hour when Yami heard growling. He looked down to Jaden who was blushing a bit.

' _I guess…he's hungry,'_ said Yugi before snapping his fingers. _'I believe there is a place that sells Fried Shrimp not too far from here Yami.'_

The Nameless Pharaoh nodded before bending down to Jaden's level.

"Let's have something to eat than afterwards we will continue searching for your mom, ok?"

Jaden nodded as he hold onto Yami's hand tightly. The young brunette didn't want to get lost again and he was hungry.

It didn't take long for Yami to find the place Yugi was talking about and ordered some Fried Shrimp. He decided to eat outside incase Jaden could possibly stop his mom.

The young brunette smiled seeing the shrimp before happily digging onto his plate. However for Yami, this was his first time eating Fried Shrimp.

' _Come on Yami,'_ encouraged Yugi to his other half. _'It's really good! I promise you!'_

Yami sighs before taking a bit.

' _ **Not bad,'**_ said Yami before chuckling a bit when he saw Jaden. _**'He sort of reminds me of Joey when he eats, what you think Yugi?'**_

' _You know…you're right Yami,'_ said Yugi before smiling. _'It's almost having a mini version of Joey with us right now.'_

The Pharaoh smiled as the two finished off with their food before going back looking for Jaden's mother. They were using the alleys as shortcuts when Yami heard from a few people passing that Joey was facing someone with psychic abilities.

"Well that's interesting," murmured Yami before looking down at Jaden. "Jaden if it's alright I want to see my friend's duel but afterwards we will go looking for your mom, alright?"

"Ok, what's your friend's name Yugi?" asked Jaden.

"Joey Wheeler and he's not bad of a duelist," replied Yami before the two went up to a building where they could see everything.

"Wow! This is an awesome view, Yugi!" said Jaden happily. "Oh look is that your friend's duel down there, Yugi?"

"It sure is but…something is fishy about this so called psychic duelist," said Yami before looking over to his right. "And…I think I just found it."

Jaden looked up to Yugi before looking down to see three look like people and a baby not too far from them.

One of them had a microphone and the other had a pair of binoculars looking down at the duel. They were telling the supposed psychic duelist what cards Joey had on his hand.

Jaden gasped "They are cheating Yugi! That's not right! We have to stop them!"

Yami stayed silent before shaking head.

"I don't think that is need it. Look again."

Jaden had a confuse look on his face before hearing a whistling coming from the right. He turned to see a boy with black hair and was chasing down the cheaters.

Jaden watched in awe before hearing a bit of what Espa Roba, their brother has to do to keep them safe from being bullied.

"Y-You think that Joey will win still?" wondered Jaden.

"I know he will win" replied Yami before smiling. "As long as he has faith in his heart and in his deck, there is nothing that can stop him."

"Oh," said Jaden before looking back at the duel.

In Jaden's mind, the duel was tense and there were a few times that Jaden thought that Joey was going to lose but the blond duelist pulled through.

"That was awesome! Your friend won Yugi!" said Jaden happily before yawning.

' _Looks like he is about to fall asleep,'_ said Yugi. _'Best to take him to the police station as I know there should be one not too far from here.'_

' _ **Right…um Yugi, Jaden is half asleep. I don't think he will be able walk on his own,'**_ said Yami.

' _Well…I guess you just have to carry him then,'_ said Yugi.

' _ **Might as well,'**_ said Yami before picking up a tired Jaden and placed him on his hip. The young brunette smiled a bit before fallen asleep onto Yami's shoulder.

' _Wow he went out like a light,'_ said Yugi before smiling. _'Definitely a mini version of Joey.'_

' _ **I guess so Yugi,'**_ said Yami before heading out of the roof building. He stepped out of the building and looked around, "Now where is that police station…"

"Oh young man, please wait!"

Yami turned to see a woman with long brown hair with light brown eyes. She was wearing a red sleeveless blouse, a long white skirt and white highs.

"May I help you?" asked Yami.

The woman panted as she stop in front of Yami before smiling.

"I think you just did. The child you are carrying, is his name Jaden?"

"Yes, he is. Are by any chance his mother?" wondered Yami.

"Yes – oh forgive me, my name is Johanna Yuki and I have been looking for my son for a while now. I am so grateful that a kind young man like yourself has found him."

"No, it was no trouble at all Mrs. Yuki," said Yami as he handed back Jaden to her. "He was quite entertain while we watched my friend duel but he soon fall asleep."

Johanna smiled "That's Jaden. He loves to watch people duel and enjoys every minute of it. He's dream is to become the greatest duelist in the world."

"You never know Mrs. Yuki," said Yami. "I best be going now as I too myself need to find someone to duel."

"Oh you are in the tournament," said Johanna as she saw the new duel disk on his arm. "Well best of luck from both of us…um?"

"Oh sorry, the name's Yugi Muto and thank you, tell Jaden it was a pleasure meeting him."

Johanna nodded before seeing the young man leave towards the city. She sighs in relief as she hugs her young child onto her arms before she too left.

-10 years later-

Yugi was currently walking around the park when someone bump into him. He looked down to see the child who was picking up his cards that fell onto the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there sir."

Yugi smiled "You're a duelist, correct?"

"Y-Yea but I can't be one if I am late for my exams – hey wait a moment, you're…"

"Here take this card, something tells me it wants to go with you instead," said Yugi as he offered him Winged Kuriboh.

"Oh wow! That's so much – oh um the name's Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

Yugi widen his eyes before smiling at the brunette.

"Well best of luck then Jaden and maybe…someday we will have a duel against each other," said Yugi before leaving.

Jaden's eyes brighten with joy "You bet! Oh no – I-I got to go! Thanks so much for the card and I will make you proud!"

Yugi nodded and watched the familiar brunette run off towards the KaibaLand where the exams of Duel Academy students were being held.

' _Same old Jaden'_ thought Yugi before heading to the KaibaCorp building. _'Now I just want to know what Kaiba wants this time.'_

 **-Beak Line-**

 **Well what you guys think? And no flamers or haters reviews allowed – I MEAN IT!**

 **See you guys in my next update of Reunion which will be soon, I hope hehe, ciao!**


End file.
